broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Epic Mount (EqG)
This is the Equestria Girls version of Epic Mount, For the MLP:FiM Ponytale version, see Epic Mount. Epic Mount is the human/EqG version of Epic Mount set in the spinoff ''Equestria Girls''. While this is technically part of Ponytale, it is seperate from the general Ponytale stories as it's own minor spin-off. Description form of Epic Mount. (Alternate picture.)]] A youth who wears a grey hoodie. He is not as much as a semi-feral fighter as his pony counterpart since the Old Woods are not as dangerous or enchanted as Everfree Forest. He is more of a ranger than a warrior. However Epic is still an acomplished fighter as he has been known to wrestle dangerous animals when he has to. Emblem Epic Mount's cutie mark is printed on the back of his hoodie. He also wears a tiny replica of the shield on his belt buckle. He could also be wearing a black T-shirt under his hoodie which sports the shield picture. History After the events of the movie Epic and his mother relocated from England to the suburban neighbourhood of Canterlot. It was too late of the school period for Epic to enroll in which he spent the summer holidays getting adjusted with his new life. He and his mother immigrated from Britain for reasons he did not fully understand. Upset by these sudden changes of his life he spend most of his time alone in the Old Woods, a forest nearby Canterlot. During the summer he met Fluttershy who lost her bunny in the woods and helped find him. Ever since they've became friends, both with a love for forests and animals. When it comes to Canterlot High he did not want to go to a place full of strangers and be expected to fit in. However as Fluttershy also attends the same school she promises to help him adapt to the school as it really isn't as bad as he believed it will be. Principal Celestia talk with his mother is aware that Epic may require special attention. Epic rarely interacts with others outside the forest, only going into town when he wants something and prefering his time and privacy in the woods. However his first meeting with Fluttershy was when she was chased by a pack of feral dogs. Epic rushed in to defend her and he wrestled the alpha as it bit into his arm. Choking and dominating the dog, the dogs gave up and left. Fluttershy weary of the stranger, was thankful for him saving her and treated the wounds on his arm. As Fluttershy lost her pet rabbit yet despite being there first meeting after saving her life, Epic was eager to help find her lost rabbit in which after searching the woods they finally found him. Differences Unlike his pony counterpart, Epic Mount was never taken away from his mother, because of this he is more non-agressive pacifist. Instead of the life of a warrior he is an average youth who just so happens to live in the forest. He prefers to explore the Old Woods or pretend he is a knight or a hero going on adventures through the woods, often with a toy wooden sword believing it is dangerous to go alone. Like his pony counterpart, he hopes to be a true hero just like his make-believe adventures someday. Relationships This Article is a WORK IN PROGRESS The content of this article may change as more information on ''Equestria Girls'' develops. Epic Mount's relationships differate from the relations his pony counterpart has. (It is also of yet undecided how Epic will be to Fluttershy's friends.) At first Epic refused to attend Canterlot High because he was aware of how judgemental of others can be, especially in social pressumed places as american themed schools, since he was home educated and attended public school in britain. As the law he was required to attend education Twilight Sparkle and friends Epic has yet to meet Twilight and her friends and they are uncertain that Fluttershy should even be hanging out with a guy she met in the forest. Fluttershy The two have been friends since Epic helped find her bunny in the Old Woods. No longer seeing him as a scary forest stranger, the two spending more time with each other. Fluttershy visiting him where they enjoy walks and games through the woods together and Epic Mount visiting her at the Canterlot Animal Shelter to help her with the animals. Understanding Epic's worries of attending Canterlot High, she promises to help him adapt and to introduce him to her friends. Although she is worried how they would take to her spending side-time with a guy like Epic. Derpy Epic and Derpy attends a special social class together for students with special requirements. Such students with autism or disabilities. Sunset Shimmer She was interested in the new "British guy" but because Epic couldn't tolerate her bullying to others and shown to be more wit than she liked, she used her tactics to make him out as some intimidating delinquent as well as his reputation for spending time in Everfree Forest making him out as a creep. Feral dogs A pack of domestic dogs that have escaped to the wild, the only danger in Old Woods. What started out as just three wild dogs, they now lead a pack. However they rarely bother Epic as they know that they are not welcomed in the forest and he is no push over. Kaiser was once a member of the pack, but now loyal friend to Epic. Concept ideas Originally there were two concept ideas for the EqG character Epic Mount. One version was the original Epic Mount asked Discord to go to the new world after Celestia forbids him and thus ended up with memory loss believing himself a true human by the name of Colin. The other premise is that he came from an EqG version of Everfree Forest and enroled in a paramilitary academy. Ideas may still change for who is Epic Mount and his differences and commons with his pony self, ideas may change depending on the premise of Equestrian Girls such as locations and settings. Epic Mount may have a mother or adopted by Zecora and can be confirmed he is from Britain (perhaps Camelot itself), if this world have countries named and/or based on actual Earth countries. As for antagonist, either cultist who worship Tirek as a devil or perhaps another My Little Pony 'n Friends villain (since the show had human antagonists like the Witches from the Volcano of Gloom or Somnambula.) Alternately either Epic lives in peace in Old Woods with no antagonists. His challenge being a british young man adapting to an american public school. Trivia *His concept production is named after user:Mystic Monkey real name. After all, Epic Mount started off as a self-insert to begin with. *He can also be socially different, which can be reflected that he attends certain clases with Derpy. *He has an omnivore diet, unlike the girls who are vegetarian. *Instead of Everfree Forest, this version of Epic lives in the Old Woods. Based after the forest of the same name from ''My Little Pony Tales''. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ponytale